The Class Vampire
by SonicSilverShadowScourge
Summary: Silver knew that he was handsome, to the point of it being a curse. And now at a new school he has found a eternal classmate who happens to be the most gay and sex obesessed vampire in the world, and is his new 1# fan. By Sonic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silver woke up before his alarm went off.

He never knew why he set it anyway he always got up at 4:00, a good 30 minutes before it went off. Scratched his itchy quills and slid out of bed, putting on a T- shirt and shorts.

Then he started his morning workout routine; 50 push-ups with a five-gallon jug of water on his back, 20 chin-ups with cinderblocks on his feet, and 200 basic swings with his katana.

When he finished made some breakfast, and put on his new school uniform and left for school. Silver was, in the strictest definition, a martial artist, he had studied all forms of combat around the world with his parents, and had mastered all of them in record time.

Yet, he didn't stand out he didn't look like a pumped up bodybuilder, but not like a weakling either, he just looked average.

But when it came to good looks he stood out, over the years almost every girl and even a few men he talked to gave him love letters, asked him out on a date, started a fan club, or stalked him.

And at this new school Silver knew it would be no different.

Silver walked up the steps and opened one of the giant wooden doors, an explosion of sound slammed Silver's eardrums as he walked into the hallways he would be seeing for the next four years.

There were so many students in the halls that Silver was almost afraid to go in for fear of being crushed. Silver walked in but quickly lost his way in the crowd of bodies, he tried to stop someone to ask for help but each person walked past him like he was invisible. He finally managed to get the attention of a blue female echidna. The moment she looked at him her face went to a look of lust, "H-hi." She said. Before Silver could ask where the main office was a hand pushed the echidna aside.

A two-tailed fox stood in her place; he quickly grabbed Silver's hand and pulled him through the crowd. "I know what you're looking for." The fox said. He led Silver though the maze of people and hallways, once they reached an empty hallway the fox stopped to take a breath.

"Thanks." Silver said.

"No problem." The fox said between pants.

"How did you know that I was looking for the main office?" Silver asked.

"I can spot a person in need from a mile away." The fox replied.

Brushing his school uniform off the fox added, "And she was about to put you on the spot."

Seeing the look on Silver's face he explains, "I can notice a lot of things. Anyway the office is down this hall and to the left."

He takes off in the other direction.

"My name is Silver. What's yours?" Silver asked after him

"Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails." Tails shouts back.

…

Silver got his class schedule, walking down the now empty hallways was a clear sign that school was starting. He found his classroom and taking a deep breath, opened the door.

Sonic was bored out of his mind; he couldn't decide which was more boring the teacher's voice that seemed to drone on for eternity or the fact that he knew the material that the teacher was presenting. And to top it all off he was hornier than a dog, horse and bull combined.

He wanted a new plaything, and he wanted one now.

"_Maybe that two-tailed fox I saw last week would be a good toy." _He thought.

Just then the door opened and a beautiful white hedgehog in.

The hedgehog looked like a girl for a split-second and when Sonic figured out that she was a he, Sonic made up his mind.

The moment he walked in Silver felt all eyes on him. The uncomfortable feeling was interrupted as the teacher stood up and announced, "Everyone this is your new classmate." He turned to Silver, "Could you introduce yourself?"

Silver turned to the class trying to avoid eye contact, "My name is Silver."

"Silver, you can take the desk in the back." the teacher said pointing to the back.

Silver quickly walked to the desk and sat down next to a blue hedgehog. And after a short unpacking of his school supplies he started taking notes. He started getting so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice the look he was getting from the blue hedgehog next to him.

It took everything in Sonic not to jump on Silver right when he sat down.

Silver was even more beautiful up close.

He could almost see Silver trembling under him, begging for it. He could feel his fangs slowly sinking into Silver's neck. He could hear the moans of pleasure from Silver as he took a drink of the sweetest blood he had tasted in over one hundred-thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Almost at the end of class Silver felt a tap his shoulder, turning to see who it was he made eye contact with a blue hedgehog. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sonic." He says, bringing out his arm for a handshake. Silver smiled a slight smile, "My name's Silver, nice to meet you," and returns the handshake.

"If you help with anything at all don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

Silver went back to taking notes when he felt all eyes on him again, he looked up and all of his classmates looking at him as if he just murdered someone. Call it a hunch, but Silver had a feeling that of all the people to shake hands with in this school this one was the worst.

For the rest of the day he felt like someone was watching him… hard, and no matter where he looked he could not find were the look was coming from. Silver couldn't shake it off no matter how hard he tried.

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of school Silver packed up his school supplies, and made his way through the already crowded hallways. He was almost off campus when… "Hey!"

Silver turned to see a group of 5 boys walking towards him. In the group was, a green alligator wearing headphones, a young looking bumblebee, a purple chameleon with spiked wristbands, a armadillo with a red shell, and lastly a yellow squirrel.

"I am Vector and this is my gang, The Chaotix." The green gator announced. "And you didn't pay the toll at the door."

"I am sorry, but I don't have any money." Silver said, turning around to walk away, then felt himself being pulled back by his collar by the gator

"Listen here," said Vector growled, lifting Silver up by his collar. "You either pay up, or we beat it out of you."

A crowd started gathering, chanting "Fight, fight, fight."

"I told you I don't have any." Silver insisted, hoping to avoid a fight

"Fine, then…" Vector pulled back his fist.

Silver got the first strike, punching his attacker in the gut, causing the gator to drop him.

The unexpected punch caught the gator off guard, but he recovered and shouted, "Mighty! Get him!"

The armadillo charged, throwing punch after punch. Silver knocked each one away and brought his leg up, hooking his foot behind the armadillo's neck, pulling down, smashing Mighty's face in the ground hard.

Silver punched the bee in the face when he came after him with his stinger, landing on top of the squirrel.

When the chameleon charged, Silver put his hands in his pocket and brought his leg in a full 180 degree kick to the chameleon's chin, sending him flying a few feet before landing in the dirt.

"Everyone get up! Surround him!"

They formed a circle around Silver and rushed him.

Silver jumped and landed on Vectors head in a handstand and began to spin, and nailed everyone in the group in the face before dismounting, delivering a savage kick to Vector's head before landing.

Silver quickly grabbed his things, pushed his way out of the shocked crowd and rushed home.

Silver was cursing himself all the way home, he wanted to avoid that fight but the moment he felt he was in danger his body acted by its self.

Silver went to bed as soon as he got home.

Silver was woken up by a cold breeze. When he gets up the close the window when he remembered that he never opens his window before going to bed, he jumps out of bed to see someone in his room. The figure was wearing a hooded cloak and his face was hidden by it.

"Who are you?" Silver said, picking up his katana.

"I wouldn't fight, Silver." The figure said, "We wouldn't want this to get unpleasant."

Silver drew the sword slashed and the intruder but the figure brought up his hand and blocked it. It didn't even scratch his skin!

The figure knocked the sword away, before Silver could even react he was punched. The force of it was so hard that Silver was slammed through his bedroom door.

Silver picked himself up and saw another punch coming. Silver brought his arm to block it.

_CRACK-CRUNCH! _

Silver cried out in pain as his arm started breaking in two. His cries cut short by a punch to the mouth. Silver fell back as he swallowed a mouthful of blood with a few of his teeth. The figure grabbed a handful of Silver quills, pulling his head up. "I told you not to fight back." Silver responded by spitting a tooth in the attackers face. "Your tough, I like that." A final punch to his face exploded his vision into fireworks then nothing but black.

Dose anyone know a good sonic style comic artist because no one in the group can draw. We would like to see a comic out of this story. Anyone is great. If any of you have suggestions put it in your review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Silver opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his bedroom door, still on its hinges. His katana was still at the side of his bed, sheathed. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that it had all been a dream. He sat up and took a look at the time… 8:00! Not only had he slept in but he was going to be late. He jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and an apple and ran out the door.

Silver was in such a hurry that he forgot check the main thing in his room, his window, which was letting just a slight breeze in.

When Silver walked through the doors of the school the bustling hallway that had paid him no attention to him was now full of students that were cheering and congratulating him. He had no idea what this was about so when Tails walked up to Silver putting his arm around the confused hedgehogs shoulder saying, "Wow Silver, your awesome man!" Silver asked, "Why?"

Tails looked at him with a smile on his face and laughed but when he realized that he was not joking he pulled Silver through the hallways to an empty classroom.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The guys you beat up yesterday were the Chaotix; they were the bane of this school's existence and _you_ knocked them flat. Silver sighed, "Let me make this clear." He said. "I did not want to fight them."

"Even so, you did two things that I would never do on your first day." Tails pointed out.

"_Two_ things?" Silver questioned.

"Yeah, two things." Tails answered

"Wha-" Silver was cut off by the sound of the first bell. "Well, see you later." Tails said leaving a confused Silver standing in shock.

He couldn't believe that his plan to have a school year of anonymity was gone. "Oh, by the way, Vector is looking for you." Tails added with a final wave goodbye.

Silver felt his body go cold. He was certainly going to have to keep his guard up after what happened yesterday.

As he walked down the now empty halls he was wondering in the back of his mind what the second thing he did was.  
XxX

"Do you like boys?"

Silver nearly choked on the water he was drinking. It was lunch time and Sonic had just sat next to him and asked that question. It wasn't the question that caught him off guard but the fact that Sonic had sat right next to him with out him, noticing even though his guard was up.

"I don't understand."

A sly smirk formed on Sonic's face that made Silver feel really uncomfortable. "So you don't know what is a uke type is?" Sonic asked. "No." Silver answered.

Silver was not sure where this conversation was going.

"Well a uke is…" Sonic explained.

10 seconds into the explanation, Silver felt his face warm up in blush.

30 seconds into the conversation and his nose started bleeding.

One minute into the conversation and his heart was racing. And the moment the conversation ended with, "… and I think you should be my uke." Silver jumped to his feet and quickly left the lunchroom

Silver couldn't believe that he actually sat through that entire explanation, and that Sonic wanted to do such actions with him. That's when he realized what Tails meant by _two things_, Talking to Sonic was the second action that he had taken yesterday, he remembered the strange looks the whole class had gave him when he had shaken Sonic's hand.

He needed to clear his head of the filth he had just heard, walking to the school library he grabbed a random book off the shelf and sat down at a table to read it. He was just about to open the cover when an uninvited guest sat down at the table.

"Leave me alone." Silver ordered not keeping his eyes on the book.

"Oh come on," Sonic said, "Don't tell me you're shy."

"Leave me alone or else." Silver warned.

Silver felt a hand slide along his thigh as Sonic leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell me that didn't turn you on."

Silver slammed the book shut, stood up, and gave Sonic a hard right cross to the face. The whole library went quiet, the hushed discussions and constant sounds of pencil across paper had stopped noticing the noise.

Silver turned away and left a surprised Sonic in the room as the bell rang signaling lunch was over and class was about to start.

Silver cursed under his breath as he sat down next to Sonic, his request to change seats denied, by the teacher saying it was for another new student.

The door opened and in walked a jet-black hedgehog with red striped quills. The moment Silver saw him he froze, the black hedgehog had unbelievably intimidating presence, that chilled him to the bone.

The teacher stood up and asked him to introduce himself. As soon as he opened his mouth Silver felt like he knew the voice.

"My name is Shadow the hedgehog, nice to meet you." The ebony took a short bow before looking Silver straight in the eye. Not only was he intimidating but he had a sickening evil aura around him as well, so thick that Silver immediately stopped breathing, until Shadow broke eye contact. The teacher pointed where he should sit and after a polite thank you he walked down the row of desks. Sonic didn't move he just looked at Shadow, but when they passed Silver saw a swirl of lighting between the two.

Silver knew he had seen him before he just didn't know where, that is until Shadow passed him and he whispered… "I did enjoy my visit last night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the final bell rang Silver was the first out of his desk, he made his way out of the building and the moment he left the school grounds he broke into a full sprint, not stopping until he got home. He took deep breaths trying to calm down his now racing heart. He had never been so scared in his entire life.

XxX

Sonic stayed in his desk waiting for the room to clear out, the room steadily emptied until only Shadow and the teacher remained in the classroom.

"Sonic, Shadow, do either of you have a question about the lesson?" the old owl asked.

"No, sir," Sonic said. "I stayed here because you looked very thirsty in class today."

"I did?" the now confused owl asked. Sonic approached the desk, looking right into the teacher's eyes, he said, "Go get a cup of coffee." The owls body snapped up, his eyes glazed over and he left the room repeating in an almost trance like voice, "I am thirsty, I am going to get a cup of coffee."

As soon as the owl closed the door behind him, Shadow started clapping, "Wow, that was a nice display of control." he said. "But you are slipping; he should have left the room in a less zombie like state."

"Cut the crap, Shadow." Sonic snapped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ooo, touchy." Shadow taunted, "Let me ask first, why have you been holding yourself back on the blood moon?"

Sonic hesitated, "How did you know?" he asked. "Well I can smell you, if you have been holding back as long as I think you have, all those hormones and you vampire instinct has gathered up on you." Shadow replied. Sonic thought for a moment and realized that Shadow was right. All the years he held back was causing him to…

In a flash, Shadow was right in front of him less than a foot away from Sonic. When Shadow spoke his voice was softer, the mocking tone gone replaced with and seductive one. "I really want you back." He said. "Don't tell me you have forgotten the days we were together? The screams of terror from those we drank from." Shadow leaned in closer, his voice barely above a whisper. "I know these mortals aren't doing it for you. Come back with me, return to your cruel self, since I know every spot that makes you tick."

Sonic stepped back saying, "I have left that life behind and I am not going back." He turned heading for the door.

"Is it because of that hedgehog, Silver?" Shadow questioned.

Sonic froze in mid-step. "Ah, so it is." He said taking Sonic's reaction as a yes.

"Maybe I should claim him during the blood moon."

"Stay away from Silver." Sonic warned his voice dangerously low.

Shadow smiled, delighted to get a rise out of him, next thing he said pushed a really sensitive button.

"I am saving him from you. After what happed to poor, poor Amy-" In a flash of blue lighting Shadow was pinned against the wall, "One more word, Shadow!" Sonic growled.

Shadow chuckled, "You know Silver is fair game until the blood moon, which starts in three weeks." He said. "In fact I have already gone to his house and-"

_**SMASH!**_

Sonic had punched the wall next to Shadow's head, leaving a meter –sized crater in the hard plaster. He had meant to punch Shadow in the face but changing his mind at the last second, he punched the wall instead.

"I know what you are doing Shadow and I will not fall for it." Sonic stated. "Anyway he is just a toy for my pleasure, nothing more, nothing less."

Sonic turned to leave the room hearing Shadow say as he walked out, "You're such a liar, Sonikku."

XxX

The water that hit Silver's pelt was dull, cold, and unforgiving.

He had been in the shower so long that the hot water had turned cold, but hot or cold water it felt the same to him. He punched the wall in frustration. His mind was flying he thought of everything, logical or illogical, trying to reason what Shadow had meant, but no matter what he thought of his mind found its way back to the dream he had… or was it a dream?

Silver stepped out of the shower and toweled off his spines, heading to his bedroom. Hopefully a good night's rest will calm him down.

XXX

Two and a half weeks of 'a good night's sleep' did not help, he couldn't not figure out what Shadow had meant, and he still had three main problems.

One was Shadow, Silver had faced a lot of people, some of whom would kill you for just looking at them, but Shadow was the first person Silver truly feared. Every time he was even in the room Silver started to shiver and if he got close it would take every ounce of control Silver had not to run. Silver got so nervous that he started to carry around his katana, even going so far as to hide it in his backpack. Shadow was that intimidating.

Two was Sonic, He would not leave him alone. Sonic followed him around like a dog. And despite the consistent string of 'NO!' He kept telling Silver that if he went with it he'd enjoy it. This was annoying beyond all belief.

Three was Vector, who doesn't seem to believe in 'forgive and forget.' When Tails said Vector was looking for him he wasn't joking. Almost every day each one of Vector's goons covered each exit of the school when the bell rang. Tails always helped him find a way out and on occasion the school staff was in the halls causing them to back off and let Silver go by.

But nothing he did to distance himself from those first two was working, no matter where he went or what he did in school helped. They were always somewhere in sight. He had asked every teacher in his classes for a seat change but the answer was always… "No."

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Because you three need to work out you differences." The owl said. "Now go to your seat."

"But-"

"Go."

Silver sighed and walked back to his desk, between the two weirdoes. The moment he sat down Silver felt that familiar sting of eyes watching him, and when he looked towards Sonic he looked straight into the emerald-green orbs that were Sonic's eyes. But something was off about the look he was getting from Sonic. Sonic was staring at him with such intensity, as if he wanted to do something to him. Silver turned his head, looking at Shadow. The ruby-red eyes were no less intense; in fact lately both of them had been acting weird the past few days.

They rarely talked to anyone; in fact they seemed to be isolating themselves and talking less. When they would speak they mumbled, but mostly any type of communication was a grunt, a growl or silence with an annoyed look.

Maybe it was just him but both of them were acting less and less like mobians and more like animals.

After being stared at all day like he was going to get eaten Silver was more than happy enough to get out of class. Even as he was walking out of the building he could feel those eyes burning into the back of his skull.

It was strange, as he left through the back way he didn't see any signs of Vector or his crew. He hadn't seen Tails at all today for that matter. Maybe Vector had given up; it was a comforting thought that calmed his frayed nerves. And as he walked from behind the school maybe just maybe things would go back to normal.

That's when Silver heard a sound, the sound wasn't loud, and in fact it was soft like a breath of wind. But in his mind something told him that something wasn't right, telling him to turn around. When he twisted his body around a metallic bat passed within a hairs-length of his nose, slamming into the concrete sending up a small shower of sparks that immediately went out. Silver thanked his reflexes and observation skills, if he hadn't twisted his body around when he did the bat would have hit him dead-center in the head and fractured, if not, crushed his skull. And when he saw the green gator he wasn't surprised, nothing was going his way. Silver jumped back, taking a fighting stance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Silver shouted.

Vector didn't answer, he just snapped his fingers. When he did the other four walked up, the squirrel, chameleon, and armadillo carrying aluminum bats. The bee was carrying something different. Silver watched in shock as the two- tailed fox was dumped on the ground. Tails was badly beaten, he face swollen and puffy from several fists hitting him. His nose was bleeding and Silver was sure that if he looked he would see fresh bruises under the fox's shirt.

"We know that this weakling had been helping you." The bee said. Silver was sure that he was going to say something else but was silenced when Vector raised his hand, showing the control that he had over them.

"Now here is how it is going to work," Vector said. "We are going to beat you down with these bats."

"And if I resist?" Silver asked.

"Well if you do, you're little fried here…" Vector points at the half conscious fox with his bat. "…Might not be able to take much more."

Silver assessed the situation; if he tried to run and get help they could hurt Tails if he got away. If he tried to fight back Vector would act out the threat that he made. But just one well placed hit with that bat and a broken bone would be the least of Silver's problems. But one last look at the frail, groaning figure and he had made up his mind.

"Do your worst." He said.

They circled around him, bats at the ready. Vector raised the bat over his head, "I intend too." He said.

Siler closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tensed his body, waiting for the first of many blows. They never came. Silver opened his eyes surprised to see a hand over Vector's holding the bat at bay.

It was Sonic! "What do you want? Let go of me." Vector didn't get an answer. He just stood there, his expression emotionless and cold, but when Silver looking into Sonic's eyes they screamed only one emotion.

Rage, pure animalistic rage, there was such a bloodlust in his eyes that Silver froze out of fear, and when Sonic eyes shifted to Vector, Silver knew who was going to be the target of this impossible, almost inhuman anger.

But before Silver could say anything Vector twisted his body around and punched Sonic right in the face. Sonic didn't react; he didn't even move it was as if Vector had just punched a statue.

There was a sudden popping sound like popcorn, Vector paled and screamed in pain and tried to use his hand to pry Sonic's hand off of his trapped hand. It didn't take long for Silver to figure out that Vector's hand was breaking.

Sonic began to smile a cruel unforgiving smile as another sickening symphony of snapping caused Vector to scream in pure agony.

By now the other members of the Chaotix were trying to help their distressed leader but nothing they did was working.

The more and more cracking and popping his hand made, the less and less Vector struggled until he went limp, his arm keeping him hanging from the statue that was taking delight from his pain.

Even though Vector had blacked out there was still more cracking coming from his hand with an added sound… a metallic creaking. The bat was getting crushed along with what was left of Vector's hand. Along with this realization Silver noticed something was dripping from Sonic's fist…

Blood!

Sonic wasn't only crushing Vector's hand.

He was compacting it!

* * *

**Sonic: What is this blood moon?**

**Shadow: Yes, I would also like to know.**

**Me: The blood moon is the name I gave to the yearly vampire mating season.**

**Silver: Wait a minute, wait a minute, whoa back up...**

**Y****ou mean that the reason I was being watched was beacause I have chaught the attention of two horny vampires.**

**Me: You make it sound so crued but no...**

**Silver: (sighs in relief)**

**Me: Its worse than that. You see Sonic hasn't had any release since the incedent...**

**Sonic: Wait , I thought my character was a sex addict.**

**Me: You are. The other 365 day of the year. Since you isolate your self every blood moon, the hormones and need for release has built up in you. **

**So you're going to lose it this blood moon.**

**Sonic: You mean I am suffering from vampire blue balls and I am going to blow _this_ blood moon?**

**Silver: (laughs) Bad luck, man.**

**Me: Silver are you sure you should laugh in your situation?**

**Silver: What?**

**Me: I wouldn't be laughing considering who is after you?**

**Silver: (stops laughing) You... are... evil.**

**Me: I know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The moment he saw blood, Silver snapped out of his paralysis and shouted the only word he could think of, "STOP!" Despite the attempt to Silver keep his composure he couldn't keep his voice from taking a tone of fear. Sonic's cruel smile slowly disappeared from his face and his eyes slowly moved in the direction of the disturbance. The terror must have been evident on his face because the moment Sonic made eye contact with Silver, the cobalt hedgehog's face changed suddenly as if he had just been slapped. He looked at the unmoving figure that he had in his grip, confused, as if he didn't know what was going on. Sonic released his grip on Vector who fell in a crumpled heap. Silver pulled out his cell phone and called 911, running over to Vector.

His crushed fingers perfectly contoured the shape of now warped bat handle; Silver couldn't believe how much strength that had been used to cause this kind of damage. A car slowly rolling over his hand would have looked better than Vector's. Silver looked up to see Sonic was gone.

Just as quickly as he appeared Sonic had left, but as soon as Silver got to his feet to go look for him the shrill whine of a siren could be heard in the distance. At the approaching sound the rest of Vector's crew scrambled away, like cockroaches away from light, leaving Silver to explain to the approaching paramedics why a fox was badly beaten up next to an unconscious alligator with an impossibly crushed hand.

XxX

Sonic watched from a distant roof top as three figures were escorted into the ambulance. The siren began to cry again as the ambulance drove off. He had never meant to cause any harm but the moment he saw Vector about to attack Silver he lost it. He cursed himself for giving in to his instinct; he just really wasn't feeling well. His body felt like it was freezing and burning at the same time. It was a sure sign that the blood moon was coming, but for some reason it seemed like it was worse than all of the other blood moons combined.

It hurt.

By chaos, it hurt!

Every time he went near Silver, he could hear the white hedgehog's heartbeat, the constant rushing of blood through his veins. It would take every ounce of control not to grab him and drink Silver dry. It took even more not to ravage him.

Shadow didn't make it any easier, whenever Shadow was in the room with Sonic it would have been so easy just to fight, just to tear Shadow apart but he had a suspicion that he would be playing right into Shadow's hands. It was just that the scent of another male vampire enraged him.

And the jealousy was making it harder, every time Silver got close to anyone else he wanted to pull him away just to keep Silver close to him, making him very possessive and protective.

But why?

When he saw Vector about to attack, he lost it, if it hadn't been for Silver's voice, a crushed hand would have been the start.

But Silver was just a plaything, an item for his pleasure, nothing more. So why did he jump in to that fight? Sonic growled in frustration, he couldn't have any feelings for Silver. He was just an item, furniture even. So why…

Sonic shook his head in an attempt to erase the thoughts from his mind.

Sonic looked down at his blood covered hand; he brought it up to his mouth and licked his palm. He immediately spit it out. It tasted disgusting. It most likely reflected how disgusting the gator's soul was. Vector was going to be dealt with.

XXX

When Silver got to school he was already worn out, last night had been hell. The doctors grilled him on what happened and they wouldn't believe that one person could do this kind of damage. So when Silver lied and said that a car that Vector had been under slipped out of park and ran over his hand, they left it alone. Silver was just glad that Tails wasn't completely conscious during Sonic's brutal attack, so when they asked him Tails honestly couldn't tell them what happened. And Vector was still out cold so Silver had one less thing to worry about.

Tails was in school today, with just a few bruised ribs and a slight concussion, he was fine, but Vector wouldn't be bothering anyone anymore, at least not with his right hand, Sonic had completely crushed it, no amount of healing or surgery would help.

Silver thought of the look of anger in Sonic's eyes and fought the urge to shiver, all that rage, all of that strength, no sign of it before, only to come out so suddenly chilled him to the bone. He truly feared Sonic and Shadow, Silver Sat down in his desk and tried to ignore the constant burning of their eyes in his body.

The teacher began to speak, "The mating season is the time of year when animals are in heat and want to reproduce. Mating rituals are fairly simple, the male demonstrates to the female of his choice and it is up to the female to choose if she wants the male or not."

'_Similar to the way we work,'_ Silver thought.

"Some mating rituals are particularly violent especially among carnivores; there are many cases when one male will kill another for a mate. On rare occasions the female will not want the mate that is trying to claim her and they will end up fighting until one submits." He continued.

Silver listened as well as he could until the loudspeaker cracked to life, Silver looked at the speaker and wished… no, prayed that it was good news.

His prayer was answered.

"Attention students we have a special announcement for the school, the top 3 students in every class has been invited to Station Square for the opening of the Grand Museum's new exhibit. We will be a three day stay at the Royal hotel so pack accordingly."

Silver's ears perked up at the news, he couldn't believe it. Station Square is where his ancestors were from.

The announcement continued, "Each student will be receiving their invitation in the mail in three days. The trip is next week."

Silver jumped out of his desk as the final bell rang, excited but nervous knowing what he had to take with him if and when he received his invitation. He took his time walking home, trying to settle his nerves, he hadn't been in that closet since that day, and if he was invited he would have to be mentally and physically ready to do what he had promised.

Silver reached home and after having something to drink, he made his way to the storage closet, he turned on the light bulb that provided him with a dim glow that flickered like a candle against the gentle summer wind. The dim closet was empty except for one item, a beautiful white trunk with his family insignia inscribed on the trunk lid, the bright blue circle.

Silver gently picked up the trunk with both hand and carried it into the living room, wiping off some of the dust that collected on the lid and setting it down against the wall.

After he put it down Silver turned his attention to his homework, he wasn't going to open it, at least not now. If he did get his invitation he was going to open it, if he didn't get one then the chest was going back into the closet, back into the forgotten realm of his memory.

He had just finished his work when he heard a knock on the door, Silver walked over to the front door checking the clock, 10:00 pm.

'_Who would be at his house at this time of the night?'_ Silver wondered. Silver turned on the porch light and looked through the small window. He didn't see anyone. Silver just swept it off to someone playing a childish prank and walked back to the table. He looked over his homework and double checked his work, looking for any mistakes that would hurt his grade. It was only after he put his work up in his backpack and started to practice his countering techniques when he heard a knocking on his door.

Silver went over to the door and looked through the small window. He didn't see anyone. Silver swung open the door with a full intention to shout at whoever was playing this trick, only to stop short when he saw a blue hedgehog standing in just beyond the threshold of his door.

"Sonic? What are you doing h…" Silver didn't get a chance to finish his question. In a flash Sonic reached out and grabbed his head and everything went black.


End file.
